reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:The Fallen Angelz aka T.F.A (XBL)
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse We are a clan who is here to fight to the end and our base of operations is Thieves Landing We are a Xbox 360 live clan This clan is active any member who puts T.F.A in there gamertag will be promoted to a low ranking officer if you are not already a high rank We are a Hardcore Free Roam clan only the ranking system is for both the RDR group and the MW3 group We also have the same clan in MW3 but this wiki is more about the RDR group so there is not much on here about the MW3 group you will just have to talk to the leaders,commanders,and high ranking officers if you want to know more about that group You will have to through many physical and non physical text with our drill sargeant and if you are acperted you will be inated by being shot in the head and then you will be promtoed from a recruit to a low ranking soldier This clan is currently recruiting you must have a mic and it has to work and there are no exceptions Are Clan War Record is 9 won and 0 losses also 9-0 For RDR and MW3 group (when we get more members) there squads of 5 and will be given certain task We are a strict clan and orginezed clan based on also having fun and has a small rank struture in the clan Our motto is "T.F.A for Life bitches" Our nickname is T.F.A and we record our 1v1 ones and clan wars on youtube To be egilable for the clan you have to be the age 12 and older and for both the RDR AND MW3 clan and you have to be a non prestige rank 26 or over to be in the MW3 clan and there is most likely no exceptions and you have to be non prestige rank 40 or over to be in the RDR clan and same rules apply just like the MW3 clan there will most likely be no exceptions We do mant activities like operatins,clan wars,assasinations and etc If you do a assasination of one of our public enemy's and there is proof you are most likely to be promoted there will be more information posted soon and every once in a while you can contact ETHAN01201 (Main Leader of MW3 and RDR),icy swag king(Co-leade of RDR), ChillDARKZ (Co-leader of MW3), and all the other Commanding officers and higher ranking officers Members do not have to pick a certain oufit this information will be updated soon and once in a while Joining the posse You can contact any of the leaders,commanders, or high ranking officers and then you will send us a message if you want to join and tell us any you think is nessary to us then we will think about it and we could decline or acept you into the clan ( you will most likely be acepted but you can also be decline for a couple of reasons that we will explain to you when we talk to you) then we will see how good you are then we will shoot you in the head(and hopefully it kills you and we will use differnt weapons at differnt intioations) to be inated in. Yes we are a xbox 360 live clan so these are xbox 360 live gamertags. This information will be updated soon and once in a while Members * ETHAN01201 ( Main Leader of both games) * icy swag king ( 2nd in command of RDR and low ranking soldier in MW3 and the main adminstrative officer but mostly on RDR and sometimes on MW3) * ChillDARKZ (2nd in command of MW3 and the adminstrive officer for MW3) * byrddogg08(3rd in Command of MW3) * PR1M3M1NST4 ( lower ranking soldier for MW3) This list will be updated soon and once in a while Ranking System Recruit ( they are in the progress of being recruited but you are not offically in the clan yet) Low Ranking Soldier Middle Ranking Soldier Advanced Ranking Soldier Low Ranking Officer Middle Ranking Officer High Ranking Officer Low Ranking Commander Officer( Is only rank and only rank) Drill Sargeant ( Its a rank but it does not go into a certain catergory and is only rank for RDR group and is only rank for MW3 group) Adminstrative Officer ( It is not excatly a rank but more of a possession and it is icy swag king possesion and ChillDARKZ possession) 3rd in Command ( Only byrddogg08's and rank) 2nd in Command ( Only icy swag king's and ChillDARKZ's rank) 1st in Command/Leader ( only ETHAN01201's rank) this will mostly not be updated alot but maybe once in a while and this ranking system is for both the RDR groups and MW3 groups Clan battles/Operations this information will be updated soon and once in a while We are 9-0 in clan wars due to lack of remebering previouvs clan wars because of it being very long ago the previous clan will not be recoreded but they will start being recorded as of January 1,2011 and as of January 1,2011 our clan record before keeping track of it was is 9-0 so wwe are keeping our old clan record but clan wars after this record will be recorded on to the page Clan News of the Clan/posse of the Month/January-2011 We are starting back up T.F.A and we are currently recruiting and we are active again so please join are clan just send us a message on xbox live - January 1, 2011 this information will be updated soon and once in a while Allies and Enemies Death Rebellion Angels - is a enemy clan that is lead by xDRAx October and is the worst leader ever who thinks he assasinated icy swag king because him and his butt buddy member xDRAx Legend killed icy swag king when he was afk and we kept telling them it was not a real assasination so now where at war with them and if you assasinate any of these members and there is proof you will be promoted this information will be updated soon and once in a while The RDR Squads this information will be updated soon and once in a while and this does not include MW3 squads Category:Posses }}